


your mess is mine

by kay_emm_gee



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: This time, they make it out of the market without any bumps and scrapes, but then they get into a whole other kind of mess–the good kind {2x02 AU}.





	

With Kate’s hand in his, Seth walks right out of the hair salon. His heartbeat is quiet, like it always is when he goes to that place that lets him rule the goddamn world, whether that world be a gas station, a bank, or even a fucking salon. Kate, though, is flying high as a kite. He can feel it in her trembling hands, hear it in her shaking, disbelieving voice.

“We made it,” she blurts out.

He tightens his grip on her hand and hopes to hell that she didn’t just fuck them over. They see Rafael smile, and Seth wants to punch him right in his fucking fangs. Instead, he just jerks Kate by him, past the colorful booths and towards the parking lot. He is practically running by the time they reach the car, and he almost regrets the shredding the tires take as he rips them out onto the road.

It isn’t until he slips his key into the door of their shitty motel room that the blood starts to pound in his ears again. He can breathe again. _They made it._ Kate whirls inside, exclamations and giddiness pouring from her like rays from the goddamn sun. Only she could make a thing like robbery look bright, and Seth wants to roll his eyes and smirk at the same time.

No sooner has he shut the door than Kate flings herself at him in celebration. Her arms go around his neck in a hug, and he doesn’t know what to do with himself, with her, with _her_ _touching him_. He doesn’t know until her face finds the crook of his neck, until her mouth presses inadvertently against his skin right at the edge of his collar. Then his arms wrap tightly around Kate, lifting her off her feet and keeping her so damn close. She laughs in surprise, and Seth closes his eyes, basking in her glory.

She makes a little insistent noise– _put me down now_ –and it sends a shock through his body. He releases her, arms falling numbly by his side as she stumbles back. There is surprise in her eyes, happiness, acceptance. Panic clenches in his gut because _oh fuck he did not just hug Kate._ But then she just laughs softly, smiles at him with a little bit of sass, and he knows he can’t let her go.

“Seth, what are you–” is all she gets out with an incredulous laugh before his hands capture her face and his mouth comes down on hers. They stumble backwards, and Kate clutches the frayed lapels of his jacket to steady herself. What steadies him is the way her grip pulls him in instead of pushing him away. She kisses hurriedly, a little messy, but so does he.

Everything about this is messy. Everything about _them_ is messy–has been from the start. It doesn’t stop her from slipping his shirt off; it doesn’t stop him from mouthing down the straps of her bra.

It isn’t until the backs of his knees hit the bed that he pulls away to put things back on the straight and narrow. “Kate. Wait, Kate.”

When he sees her look up at him, eyes glazed over with wanton curiosity, he mutters, “Fuck.” He steals another wet kiss, a second, and then a third as they both go down onto the bed. She straddles him as they move up, but her movements are more hesitant. He tries to catch her eye, but her hair is in the way. Smoothly, he flips them, careful to stay above her, touching not much skin even though he wants to brush, kiss, lick, taste every inch of her. She isn’t ready for that though, and he knows it.

They’re a mess, but he doesn’t have to fuck it up completely, so he says, “What do you wanna do, Kate?”

She takes in a few short breaths, looking up at him like she is pissed off. It is her deciding face, the one she makes when she chooses to shed her old skin and take on a new, harder one. He has seen it all up and down Mexico, in stolen cars and dark motel rooms. Luckily she has never seen what that expression does to him, and Seth stifles back a groan, because she isn’t the only one getting harder at the moment.

“I want–” Kate starts. Then she bites her lip, and he drops his head to her shoulder.

Whispering along her skin, he asks again, “What do you wanna do, Kate?”

She gasps as he runs his tongue along her collarbone, her breasts pushing into his chest. Instinctively he bites down and barely manages to keep his hips from grinding down on hers.

“Kate?” He whispers down her sternum before cupping her breasts with his hands and playing with her nipples.

“Don’t stop,” she breathes. “Please don’t stop.”

And that is how it goes, incremental and excruciatingly pleasurable as she learns from him and he learns her. Seth isn’t as patient as he should be–she feels too damn good–but she isn’t as cautious as he expected either. When he finally slips his fingers over her wetness, her legs fall open wider. It makes him smile, but neither does he miss the way she tenses when he goes to slide one inside of her.

“Kate?”

“Um.” She tips her head up to look at the ceiling away from him.

He frowns, then swipes at her slit again to get her attention. She jerks her gaze back to him, chin jutting out because she knows he did that on purpose. He has to bite back a smirk at her contrary expression.

“Kate,” he drawls. “Out with it.”

She groans, and he waits. Finally, she looks back up at the ceiling again and breathes deeply, which jostles her breasts and almost distracts him. Her answer brings him back though. “I’m not ready.”

“For?”

“Sex.”

“What kind of sex?”

He really shouldn’t enjoy the way she flushes red all the way down her neck at that, but he’s a fucking bastard, so he does. When she doesn’t answer, he says, “We won’t have sex, but I do wanna make you feel good, Katie.”

Her body shifts, as if in anticipation, and he teases his finger at her entrance. A small, needy sound escapes her, and he knows what she wants. Still, he asks one last time, “Kate?”

“Will it hurt?”

“Not if I do it right, and trust me, I can do it more than right.” A thought flashes through his mind, and he grins. “It’s just like the bump key–the fit is just right, when you have a good angle.”

On the last word, he finally slides one finger inside of her. The way she moans tells him he found a real fucking good angle, but Seth knows he can find a better one. He does–of course he does–and soon enough he slides another finger in. With expert hands and a greedy desire to be the first to drive her to the brink, he winds her up until the jerk of her hips is so erratic that he knows she is close to the edge.

“Just like I said,” he murmurs, “it’s all about the–” _one last stroke_ “–reflexes.”

Her voice breaks on his name as she comes, and that almost breaks him. Watching her ease down from the high he drove her to surrounds him in a dizzying heat, and it isn’t until he’s gripping her hips with sticky hands that he notices she has flipped them over.

Once Kate settles over him, sitting up, she breathes a few times, looking dazed and happy. Then her hands hover, hesitant for only a second before she grips him. He lets out a groan, and she smiles shyly and says, “Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> The whole speech about the key and fitting the lock was just too good for me to ignore...


End file.
